Dimensional Tales: Dear Diary
by snivygamer97
Summary: This is Lance's retelling of what has happened so far in space and all the adventures he has had with his new friends. "Story continues in Dimensional Tales: Adventures in Equestria."


_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it has been a year since we first formed Voltron. So much has happened and I don't know where to start. It all started two years ago when the Kerberos team of Shiro, Matt, and Mr. Holt was taken by the Galra. While they were presumed dead on Earth, one year later and it turns out that not only did they all live, but they were captured and used for the Galra's selfish purposes. Eventually, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Keith and myself were taken into space by the Blue Lion, where we found out that we needed to use Voltron to basically save the universe. _

_When we entered space we were attacked by a Galra ship but got away in a wormhole across the galaxy to a planet named Arus were we found the Castle of Lions. In it we found the last two Alteans, Princess Allura and Coran. After getting the green, yellow, and red lions and waking up the black lion, we defeated the Galra armada that was going to destroy the planet by forming Voltron._

_After some crazy training and adventures and saving races like the Bulmera from the Galra, we went to a Galactic Hub were Allura got captured trying to keep Shiro from getting captured. After saving Allura from Zarkon, the leader of the galra, we were able to escape, but not before Keith tried to play the hero and try to fight Zarkon himself. While we were escaping, Zarkon's witch did something to the wormhole and got us all separated. _

_When I woke up me and Hunk were on an underwater planet populated by beautiful alien mermaids that tried to kill us. They got better. When we got back together we were being chased by the Galra. Allura and Keith, for some reason, thought they were the cause. Turns out it was the black lion because Zarkon was the old black paladin and they still got a connection. In my opinion, the black lion can do better._

_Shiro, while in a healing pod, remembered that he was saved by a Galra and that there is a secret group of Galra that are spies trying to fight the empire from the inside called the Blade of Marmora. It also turns out that Keith is part Galra. After coming up with a plan with the Blade Shiro, Pidge, and I saved a super smart alien engineer named Slav in Beta Traz by the Galra. While we were doing that, Hunk and Keith were getting scaultrite from a weblum to make teludav lenses big enough to get Zarkon's space station trapped, powered by the Bulmera crystal that the princess got. _

_We fought Zarkon and won, though Shiro disappeared and we didn't know where. Eventually, Keith took the place of Shiro as the black lion's paladin, me the red paladin, and Allura the blue. After trying to find things out, fighting Lotor, who is Zarkon's son, and messing up quite a bit, we finally managed to form Voltron again. We followed this distress signal to an alternate reality where Alteans were the invading species and Allura was pretty much Emperor Zarkon. They also had a comet made out of Voltron and we met an alternate version of Shiro and Slav. Lotor stole the comet to do who knows what with it while we managed to finally find Shiro. _

_For some reason, the black lion would not accept Shiro meaning that Keith had to be leader. _

_Eventually Keith quit Voltron after doing double duty with Voltron and the Blade. A lot happened after that. Pidge found her brother Matt that was captured by the Galra and rescued by the resistance. We did a Power Rangers like stage show at the space mall to get people to join the Voltron Coalition. The shows started to get crazy after Coran stated to do space drugs and nearly got us killed. We had this big plan to take back one third of the galaxy from the Galra but a lot went wrong. We got trapped on a planet behind a force field that was going to blow up but I guess we were lucky because Lotor destroyed the ship that was making the force field and saved us. Now he is on our side, I guess, but I don't like it and it is not just because he likes Allura. I just get this weird vibe from him like he is hiding something. It isn't just Lotor either. Recently, Shiro has also been acting strangely. In fact, he is the reason we got trapped on that planet._

_After helping us by giving us info, Lotor really ended up helping us by killing Zarkon once and for all. Not only that, but we got back Samuel Holt, Pidge's father, as well. After that, Shiro and Lotor went behind our backs and got Lotor instated as the new ruler of the Galra. Now he wants to find this Altean promise land named Oriande. He needs all of the lions connected to a paladin and all us paladins to get there. I don't really like or trust Lotor but he is the best chance we have to win this war._

_That is pretty much the story so far. I feel like I should talk about my teammates a bit and how they have changed since they first got here. Except for Coran. He pretty much stayed the same._

_First, there is Pidge. I still cannot believe that I didn't realize she was a girl. Anyway, she functions as our genius with computers. Before Voltron, she usually worked on her own agenda and had difficulty accepting that she had to work with a group. Now, she is a much better teammate when it comes to working with the team._

_Second, there is Hunk. His specialty is both as a cook and as an engineer. He used to have some confidence problems and had a bad habit of getting motion sickness. As time went on, however, he has gotten better with both of these issues._

_Third, there is Allura. Allura is this super attractive alien girl that I want to get together with, even if she has feelings for Lotor. She is great in ways other than being attractive. She is a great leader and diplomat. She used to hate all Galra for what happened to her planet and the Alteans. However, that prejudice mostly went away after learning that Keith was part Galra and after meeting the Blade (I'll talk more about them when I get to Keith). She is great in many ways. So good that I don't think that I deserve her. She likes Lotor, not me. Enough about Allura, let's move on to the next teammate. _

_As for me, I have become a bit more mature. I have taken on the role of the red lion and with it the role of being the second in command and sharpshooter.__At times, it feels as if I am really helpful to the teams. At other times I feel as if I am not exactly helpful to the team, that I only make jokes and flirt with other girls._

_Forth, there is Keith. We have been rivals since the Garrison. One thing Keith has always been a bit of a loner and have a temper. However, even if he does not admit it, he has gotten a lot closer to everyone, not just Shiro. We haven't seen him much since he joined the Blade of Marmora, a group of resistance fighter Galra that are against Zarkon and his empire. They do this mostly by putting agents into high positions in the empire. While we all do miss him we know he is busy and that the blade missions can be dangerous. Hunk, Pidge, and I have asked Shiro and Allura if we can call him but they said no for some reason. _

_We all used to be so close before Keith left. No, that's not right. It started ever since Shiro disappeared and got back. I'm not trying to blame him, but since he got back we have not done as much team bonding as we did before and we are not as close. I guess I should go into how shiro has changed._

_Finally, there is Shiro. He was my hero, a legend to Pidge, a teacher to Hunk and even if that mullet (Keith) won't admit it, he is like a brother to him. Lately, he has been a lot more distant and I expect this stuff from Keith, not him. He also seems colder than before, almost like a completely different person than he was before. I think we all miss space dad Shiro. Before, he had all of us had these special game and movie nights in order to relax and get to know each other better. We tried to have them while Shiro was missing but they weren't the same. But since he got back we haven't done them at all. I know that everyone misses doing them but don't want to say anything because Shiro has been through so much and he needs his space. But it feels like we are not a family any more._


End file.
